Weatley and Space Cores UnBEARable Adventure
by thenewjimmyj
Summary: When Space Core accidentally bumps into Wheatley he sends themselves back to earth to the humid san fransisco. I will tell more in the story.
1. Intro

Hello everyone This is my first fanfiction so just BEAR with me. HAHAHAHAHA! Aw that was funny! Yeah but anyway im gonna do it in 3rd person. Sometim I may do it in first person. So yeah im sure your getting bored of this dialogue so ldts get at it.

Wheatley and Space Cores

UnBEARable Adventure

He was there for almost 3 years. Wheatley started to wonder if he ever will go back to earth. Space Core was just going about saying space and flying to random places but then he accidentally bumped into wheatley and he started going in hot back to earth.

Meanwhile

At the Cave

Grizz woke up to the smell of his breakfast along with Panda. He ate all of Ice Bears extremely perfect pancakes with bacon and eggs. While he was eating he heard a loud crash outside.

Meanwhile

In the atmosphere

He was screaming as high his voice proccessor would handle. Space Core was going crazy that space is leving him. Wheatley saw a forest while Space Core just kept saying they crashed on the ground.


	2. A Crash Landing

Sorry for the looooooong wait. But because of assignments I apparently had no time but all that matter is that im back! But, like I said im not the best writer.

Meanwhile in a crater in the woods,

Wheatley was even more wrecked than ever. But it was a good thing his optic wasnt dinged up in the crash.

Space Core was screaming.

Wheatley was telling him to shut up but then he knew why.

Aliens! Space Core said,

Weatley thought it was just on of his usual space words but he was right.

He saw 3 misterious figures.

Bears 3rd person

The bears went to where the mysterious sound was at.

Where did the noise come from Grizz asked,

Ice bear heard it coming from that way. As Ice Bear pointed to the right.

Your right I see smoke. Panda said,

What are those things Grizz said,

Who are you calling things?! Wheatley said,

ALIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENS! Space Core said loudly,

Sorry this chapter was so short. Im kinda runnin out of ideas. Please suggest some ideas.


	3. An Explanation

Hello everyone. Im back. Man its been a while hasnt it. So lets do this. BTW my name is JOHN CENA dun dun dun dun. Lololololol.

Ice bear has no clue what this is. Ice bear said

What does it look like I am? A box?! Said Wheatley with anger,

Why did you fall from the sky?, Panda asked

Well its a long story , Wheatley said,

You see me and my friend here-

SPACE! Space core interrupted,

Whats wrong with your friend? Grizz asked.

Oh yeah hes one of the corrupted cores.

Oh. Grizz said

Now what I was saying was that me and my freind come from a place called Aperture which an evil robot named GLaDOS who forces people to do tests on test subjects agianst their will. And I was one of the cores that looked over all the humans but of course they were all dead except for one that I managed to stumble upon and her name was Chell. Me and Chell tried to destroy the rohot by pushing a red button. So then I got in her body but then I became corrupted and wanted to do tests and I almost killed her and she got her body back and I got sent to spacd and...i...i... He paused,

Im sorry Chell, Wheatley said

Im sorry


	4. The Cave (Part 1)

Authors _Note:Sorry for the REALLY LONG WAIT! I'm really sorry for not updating in a while. I just sorta forgot my password and went through a_ few _accounts but, never mind that. Now what did I have to say...Oh yeah! I want to thank guest (A.K.A Anonymous) for the idea last chapter. But anyways without further info I present to you Wheatley and Space Cores unBEARable adventure Chapter uhh...I forgot the chapter it's either 3 or 4 but WHO CARES! THIS IS A NEW CHAPTER WERE TALKING ABOUT HERE! So anyways here's the next chapter. See you in the next chapter! Bye._

Chapter 3 or 4(Probably 4)

The Cave(Part 1)

Welcome to Our CAVE! Grizz said out loud.

It looks really nice, furnished as a matter of said.

Wheres SPACE? Space Core said as loud as he could (as usual)

Thanks you guys! Aw man I can't believe we have more house guests! (or cave guests if you want to call it that.) Grizz said!

Ice Bear has eyes on Blue and Yellow Eyes. Ice Bear Warned.

Hey We're not dangerous! We have no arms or legs! Wheatley said.

I want (TEXT EAR BLEED YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!) SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Grizz:AHHHHHHHH-

Panda:HEEEEEEEEEEEE-

Ice Bear:(Covers ears)

Space Core:-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAccccccccceeeeeee!

Wheatley:I need to give him some _*space*_ (Pun Intended.)

(Haha lol I can't get the italica font for some reason but...) Authors Note: Now that I finally made a chapter I'm gonna focus on attempting to finish the story this summer. Also btw once I finish the story I will make a sequel and update it at least once or twice a month because for me school...IS...IMPOSSIBLE! Because of this I will update it once or twice a month. But this story I will attempt to finish this summer. If not I will attempt to finish it all on the first day of school.(once it starts back up.) but anyways this is just a little update. So see you guys in the next chapter! Bye!

btw I will publish part two later today.


	5. The Cave (Part 2)(Special Chapter)

Authors _Note:I just finished this chapter right after chapter 4 (yes I finally am back on track) but anyway no news today which means no spam like last time and also sorry the story was so short. But anyways here's chapter 4 part 2!_

Chapter 4(Part 2)

The Cave

*TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES**PLEASE STAND BY*

Me:Oh come ON! (Throws Computer out the window)

Computer:Ouccch!

Me:Y U no Work?

*TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES**PLEASE STAND BY*

*STATIC*

Me:Sorry just some COMPUTER PROBLEMS! But anyway I dealed with the problem but anyways I'm changing the channel to 35

*Turns to Channel 35*

Last Time on Whea-

Me:Hey what's the big idea?

T.V.:This is a Special News Report!

Me:...

(Pulls out Micheal Bay Button)

*BOOM!*

Sorry for the interruption. But this special Chapter goes to the people who died in the Orlando Nightclub Massacre and the Victims Families and Friends. After this chapter is posted if you know someone who died during the shooting please let me know and I'll give them a shoutout. But anyway here's the special chapter of Wheatley and Space Cores unBEARable Adventure.

Btw this is still a continuation of the cave.

Chapter 4

The Cave (Part 2)(Special Chapter)

Grizz:Okay! So do you want to see the cave?

Wheatley:Sure! It would be nice to see your place.

Space Core:I will see as long as there's...

All:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Space Core:SPAAAAAAAAA-

(Turns Off)

Space Core:AAAAAAaaaaaacccccc-

(Shuts Down)

Ice Bear:Ice Bear thinks Space Eyeball is Annoying.

All:Agreed.

Grizz:So Here's the Kitchen Where we have our AMAZING FOOD! Provided by our In-House Chef!

Ice Bear:...

Wheatley:What's Wrong with the Polar Bea...

(Ice Bear looks at him mad with an axe)

Wheatley:NO NO NO NO NO N-

(Wheatley got Chopped in half with an axe)

*Record Scratch*

Me:Hold Up for..One..MINUTE!

Me:That wasn't in the Script!

Me:ICE BEEEEEEAR!

*Beep*

*TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES**PLEASE STAND BY WHILE I AM CHASING ICE BEAR AROUND THE STUDIO*

*ALTERNATE SCENE*

Wheatley:What's wrong with Ice Bear?

Grizz:What do you mean what's wrong with him?

Wheatley:I mean why does he speak in Third-Person and most of the time he's in silence?

Ice Bear:Ice Bear never tells his secrets.

Wheatley:Oh.

Grizz:So what do you want to see now?

Wheatley:Where do we stay?


End file.
